


What Makes a Family? The Pendragon Boys 3

by dragonflyMerri



Series: The Pendragon Boys [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What defines a family? Merlin and Arthur have to show 7 year old Colin the true meaning of family when a teacher's careless remark tears the little boy's world apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bell for recess rang and 8-year old Jamie and his friends poured out of the school. 15 minutes of freedom and just enough time for a quick game of footie. The group of boys who played together every day raced towards the playing field. Andrew dropped the ball as soon as they reached the field and the game was on.

Football was just about Jamie’s favourite activity, he loved racing after the ball and the sweet taste of victory whenever he could score a goal.

As Jamie raced down the field, dancing the ball just ahead of him, Gwaine yelled from the goal.

“Hey Jamie – you’ve got a fan!”

Jamie looked up to where Gwaine was pointing and saw a young girl waving at him. He tossed a casual wave back at her and kept playing.

“Jamie!” The young girl was calling him now. “Jamie!”

Percy slammed into him from the left, knocking him off his stride and stealing the ball.

“Oi, your girlfriend’s calling, Pendragon,” he yelled before scooting away in the opposite direction with the ball.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Jamie yelled as he took off after Percy.

“Jamie! Jamie!” The girl had renewed her calls.

Jamie risked another look at her and saw her waving her arms, summoning him over. Jamie frowned at her, he didn’t know her but she obviously wanted his attention.

“Be right back,” he called to his friends and trotted over to the girl.

“Jamie, I need to talk to you,” she called as he neared.

Jamie stopped in front of her. “Do I know you?”

“My name’s Sophie, I’m a friend of Colin’s.”

“OK.”

“You have to come. Colin’s crying.”

She had Jamie’s full attention now. 

“Why’s he crying? Is he hurt?” he asked after his younger brother.

“He’s not hurt, but he’s really upset. You’ve got to come.”

At Jamie’s nod, Sophie turned and started running away from the playing field.

“I gotta go,” Jamie yelled as Andrew ran past with the ball, and he took off after Sophie.

***

Colin was sitting up by the school fence, away from the other kids. As Jamie ran closer, he could see his younger brother huddled in a ball of misery. His legs were pulled up and he had buried his head in his arms as they rested on his knees. Jamie ran even faster towards Colin, outdistancing Sophie who was slowing down. He threw himself down beside his brother.

“Col? What’s the matter? Hey, Col, come on, what’s the matter?”

Colin took a deep sobbing breath and looked up at his big brother. His face was a picture of abject heartbreak.

“J-J-Jamie,” he stuttered, bottom lip quivering and his eyes overflowing. Then he launched himself at his brother and Jamie just managed to get his arms up in time to catch him. Instinctively he closed his arms in a protective hug.

“Hey Col, what happened. What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

Colin shook his head, not removing it from where it was buried in Jamie’s neck.

“Why are you crying, Col? Hey, come on,” Jamie peeled his brother off him and held him up. “What’s going on, Col?”

Colin looked at him and took a deep shuddering breath. “She said…she said…” Colin started sobbing again.

“She said what, Col? Who’s she? What did she say?”

“She said you’re not really my b-b-brother!”

“What? Of course I’m your brother! Who said I wasn’t?”

“Mrs Armstrong.” Colin snuffled. “She said you couldn’t be my brother cause, cause… cause we’ve got two dads and…and…and we’re not blood brothers.” Colin took a gulping sob. “She said we weren’t a real family!”

Jamie’s eyes blazed in righteous fury at Colin’s new teacher. “Well she’s wrong! You are absolutely my brother! She’s got no right to say that! So what if we’ve got two dads? Doesn’t mean you’re not my brother!”

Jamie pulled Colin into a fierce hug. “You are my brother! You absolutely are my brother, Col. Don’t you dare let anyone tell you different! We’re a real family too. You, me, Dad and Papa, we’re family!”

Colin burrowed further into Jamie’s neck and continued sobbing while Jamie comforted him.

“I don’t want to go back to class, Jamie. I don't want to see her anymore. Please don’t make me go back.” Colin sobbed.

“Don’t worry. I won’t make you go back. We’ll call Papa, OK? Papa will come and get you.”

Colin pulled back and nodded in agreement, wiping his eyes. Jamie got up and helped pull Colin to his feet, then the two walked back to the school, Jamie’s arm protectively around his younger brother. As they neared the school entrance, Colin balked and turned to Jamie.

“Don’t make me go back, Jamie, I don’t want to go back.”

“We’re not. We’re going to my class. I’ll call Papa from my phone then we’ll wait for him to come get you, OK?”

Colin nodded and followed his brother to the Year 4 classroom. Jamie’s teacher was sitting at her desk and she looked up as the two boys entered. Jamie went over to her and explained that his brother needed to go home so he was going to call his father and wait until he came to get Colin. Then he went to the cloakroom, rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out the emergency phone the dads had given him. He speed dialed Papa’s number. After a number of rings he heard

“Jamie. What’s the matter?”

“Dad?” Jamie frowned in confusion. He could swear he had dialed Papa’s number.

“Yes, it’s me. What’s wrong?”

“Why are you answering Papa’s phone?”

“You’re Papa is meeting with a client. He’s put his phone on call-forward. Why are you calling, Jamie? What’s wrong?”

“Um, Dad, can you come get Colin?”

“Colin! Is he sick? Is he hurt?”

“No, not that. But he’s really upset, Dad. He doesn’t want to go back to his class. He’s crying Dad. You need to come get him. Please.”

“OK, I’m on my way. Wait for me in the school office. Do you know why he’s upset?”

“Yeah, and it’s crap Dad! Col has every right to be upset.”

“OK, tell me when I get there. Ask your teacher if you can stay with him until I get there.”

“I already did. She said we should wait for you in the nurse’s office.”

“OK, do that. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Stay with him, Jamie, OK?”

“I will Dad. Hurry though, please?”

“As fast as I can, son.”

They said their goodbyes and Jamie tucked the phone in his pocket, in case Dad called back. Then he directed Colin back into the hallway and towards his classroom. Colin came to a dead stop. “I’m not going back. You promised!”

“You don’t have to go in. I’m gonna get your stuff. You wait here, OK?”

At Colin’s nod of confirmation, Jamie let himself into Colin’s class and into the cloakroom. He quickly located his brother’s coat and backpack. Then he led his brother to the nurses office.

****

Jamie opened the door and pushed his brother in ahead of him, then he pointed to a chair for Colin to sit in.

Nurse Jenny looked up as the two boys entered and she smiled at Jamie. Being an energetic, athletic boy, Jamie had been in the nurse’s office on more than a few occasions to get various scrapes and cuts looked after.

“Jamie, got yourself into another scrap?” she smiled at him, then noticed the other boy was the one crying. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hi Nurse Jenny, this is my brother Colin. He’s upset. Our Dad is coming to pick him up and Mrs Crenshaw said for us to wait here for Dad.

Nurse Jenny got up from her desk and came to squat down in front of Colin. She gave him a gentle smile. “Hi there, Colin. Are you hurt anywhere, sweetheart?”

Colin shook his head and gave a big sniff, his cheeks still wet with tears.

“Well then, how about we get you cleaned up a bit before your Dad gets here?” She stood up and held out her hand to the little boy.

Colin looked up at her, then looked at Jamie for reassurance. At Jamie’s nod, he slid off his chair and took the nurse’s hand. She led him over to the treatment room and lifted him up to sit on the bed. She wiped his face with a warm face towel, and softly stroking his tumble of curls off his forehead as well. The little boy looked like his heart was broken. She offered him the biscuit tin that she kept for special cases like this.

“Can I have one for my brother too?” Colin asked.

“Of course you can, sweetheart.”

Colin selected two biscuits, then jumped down off the bed and returned to Jamie. He held out his hand with the two biscuits to his brother. Jamie took the chocolate biscuit, leaving Colin the jammy custard biscuit that was his favourite. 

Colin sat back in his chair, absently nibbling his biscuit. Every now and then a solitary tear would trace down his cheek. Jamie chatted with Nurse Jenny, all the while keeping a comforting arm around his brother.

As she chatted with Jamie, Nurse Jenny’s gaze flitted between the two boys. She had met their father Merlin one time when Jamie had cut his arm badly enough to require stitches. Merlin had come to fetch him and take him to the hospital. At the time she had wondered how on earth the tall, dark, slender man had fathered a golden child like Jamie. Now, looking at his younger brother, she could see that he was a miniature version of Merlin.

****

Just over 30 minutes later, the door to the nurses office opened and Arthur stepped in.

“Daddy!” Colin shot off his chair and went flying to his father. Arthur bent down and caught his youngest son, straightening up with him in his arms. Colin wrapped around him, clinging with arms and legs and burst into a fresh bout of tears.

“Err…Mr. Pendragon?” Nurse Jenny asked.

As soon as Arthur turned to face her, she saw Jamie’s parentage. This Mr. Pendragon was a strikingly handsome older version of his blonde son. Arthur held out a hand to shake the nurse’s hand.

“Thank you for watching my sons, nurse. I’ll take them off your hands now.” Then he turned his attention to his sobbing son.

“Hey there little man, why all the tears?”

Colin took a gasping breath, then reared back to look at his father. “She….she said Jamie wasn’t my real b-b-brother and you weren’t my daddyyyyyy.” He finished with a wail of despair and buried his head back into the comfort of his daddy’s neck.

“What the hell?” Arthur turned to look at his oldest son.

“Colin’s teacher. She told him I wasn’t his real brother, that we aren’t a real family because we have two dads.”

Arthur felt himself stiffen with anger, and heard Nurse Jenny’s gasp of disbelief. Arthur hugged his young son even harder and kissed his soft, dark curls.

“Colin baby, you are my son and I am your daddy. I will always be your daddy, forever and ever. And Jamie’s your bestest brother and your bestest friend, remember?”

Colin nodded and hugged his daddy tighter.

“I love you, baby. And Jamie loves you, and Papa loves you. We are the best family ever and we all love you forever and ever.”

“I want to go home, Daddy.” Colin mumbled. “I don’t want to go back to class. Never, ever.”

Arthur wanted nothing more than to storm into Colin’s classroom and blast his full anger at the idiotic, insensitive so-called teacher who had crushed his little boy. Instead, he gathered Colin closer, rubbing his back in comfort.

“We’ll go home, little man. And Papa will be home soon too, OK?”

Arthur looked down at Jamie.

“I want to stay at school, Dad. I’ve got to do my presentation next period.” Jamie looked up in worry at his brother. “I think Col needs his Dragon.”

Arthur reached down and ruffled Jamie’s hair, then bent down awkwardly to kiss him on top of his head. “Thank you for taking care of him. I’m very proud of you.”

Jamie beamed up at his father.

“Love you lots, Jamie.”

“Love you lots, Dad.” Jamie reached up and squeezed Colin’s leg. “Love you lots, Col. And I am too your brother.”

Col peered down at his brother. “Love you lots, Jamie. You’re my bestest brother.”

Arthur put Colin down and gathered up his coat and backpack. Then they walked Jamie back to his class before heading out of the school and heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin entered his home with a grin and an air of excitement. His favourite client had produced another wonderfully creative book and Merlin was looking forward to working on the graphic design and layout of the project. 

Hanging up his jacket while toeing off his shoe, he just about jumped out of his skin when Arthur appeared from the livingroom and said “Hi Babe.” He stumbled backward and would have fallen had Arthur not lunged forward and grabbed him just in time.

“Shit Arthur! Way to scare the crap out of a guy!! What are you doing home at this time?”

Arthur couldn’t help grinning at his flustered partner. “Such language, Merlin! Do you kiss our son’s with that mouth?”

Merlin righted himself and kicked off his other shoe, then he turned his puzzled gaze on his lover. “Very funny. What are you doing home in the middle of the day?”

Arthur lost his grin. “I brought Colin home. He’s OK, not sick, but he’s sleeping right now. Something happened at school and the little guy’s is pretty traumatized.”

Merlin eyes widened in alarm. “What happened?”

Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin and dropped a kiss on his lips. “Come have a cup of tea and we’ll talk.”

 

Over a pot of tea, Arthur filled Merlin in on the insensitive and biased opinions expressed by Colin’s teacher. Merlin gasped in horror when told that his son was informed he didn’t have a proper family, nor were Jamie and Arthur really related to him.

“He’s heartbroken, love. Jamie reassured him before I got there, and I talked to him all the way home. He knows in his heart that his teacher is wrong and that we are a real family, but he’s crushed that someone in a position of authority would say such things to him, and in front of his whole class. He doesn’t want to go back to school. He doesn’t want to face his teacher again.”

Merlin was vibrating with anger by the time Arthur finished, and Arthur himself was barely containing his disquiet.

“I’ve called the principal and set up a meeting for tomorrow. I’ve asked to meet with her and Mrs. Armstrong. There is no way in hell I am going to allow her to get away with this. He’s seven years old for God’s sake, and she’s crushed him.”

“I’m coming to that meeting with you,” Merlin stated and Arthur nodded in agreement. 

Merlin leapt out of his chair and paced around the kitchen.

“What the hell, Arthur? In this day and age, to face such blatent homophobia? And to allow a teacher – a teacher of impressionable little kids no less – to allow her to spout such claptrap? This is completely unacceptable! How dare she tell him we’re not a family?”

Arthur got up and gathered Merlin to him. The fact was that after sitting with Colin until he had fallen into a fretful sleep, clutching his beloved Dragon, he’d done exactly the same thing – paced the kitchen, raging internally, while waiting for Merlin to get home.

The two men hugged each other in reaffirmation of their love and in sympathy for their young son.

“We’ll fix this. I don’t know how, but we’ll fix this.” Arthur promised. “And I think we should keep Colin home tomorrow. I’m not about to send him back with that woman until this is sorted.”

Merlin agreed, pulling out of Arthur’s arms.

“I want to check on him.”

“But let him sleep, he wore himself out with tears.” Arthur pointed to the small speaker sitting on the kitchen counter. “I set up the baby monitor in his room. We’ll hear when he starts waking up. Then I think he’d love to see his Papa – his other real daddy.” 

 

Merlin headed into the bedroom to change out of his suit and into the more casual clothes he wore to work in his home office. He walked down the hall and looked in on his son from the hallway. 

Colin’s face was flushed and looked sad, even in sleep. His beloved stuffed toy dragon was clutched tight to his chest. Merlin felt his heart squeeze with love for the slender little boy lying there. He wanted nothing more then to gather him up and hold him safe from all the hurt in this world. ‘I will protect you my son. I will never let her hurt you again’ he vowed silently.

 

***

 

When Colin awoke a couple of hours later, his Papa was sitting in the rocking chair beside his bed. Colin silently held out his arms. Merlin scooped him up, settled on the bed leaning against the headboard, and settled his little boy on his lap, cradled against his chest. Colin snuffled sleepily against his Papa, still clutching Dragon. Merlin talked to him quietly, telling him how much he loved him, how much Daddy loved him, how much Jamie loved him. Then he told Colin his favourite story about the day they brought him home from the hospital and how happy Jamie was see his new little brother. How Jamie’s first word was ‘lolin’ because he couldn’t pronounce Colin.

They were interrupted by a knock on the open door and Daddy was there with a glass of apple juice and a plate of cheese and apple slices. Daddy sat on the bed too and Colin sat between Daddy and Papa, munching the apple and cheese while Daddy told silly stories that made him giggle. He felt safe and warm between his daddies and he finally felt the hurt in his chest start to go away.

 

When Jamie got home from school, he raced through the front door, pausing only to kick his shoes off, then raced up the stairs to see his brother. Merlin entered the house from having picked up his son from school and nearly went arse-over-teakettle as he stumbled on the discarded shoes. He gathered them up and set them on the shoe rack. Jamie would be forgiven this one time because all the way home, he had talked about nothing else but his brother and Merlin knew he was eager to assure himself that Colin was still alive and well.

 

Arthur made supper that night, Colin’s favourite macaroni and cheese, roasted chicken and broccoli. For once, Jamie didn’t complain about the broccoli, taking a single token piece and forcing it down. By unspoken mutual consent, the conversation around the table was memories about favourite family adventures and special moments together, all done to reassure Colin that he was indeed part of a full, proper family. 

It was during one memory, when everyone was laughing about a trip they’d taken to a fun fair, that the phone rang. Merlin answered it.

“Pendragon household, Merlin speaking.”

“Mr. Pendragon, this is Annabelle Cassidy, my daughter Sophie is in your son Colin’s class.”

“Hello Mrs Cassidy, what can I do for you?” Merlin walked out of the kitchen with the phone after exchanging a look with Arthur, his eyes flashing briefly to Colin and back to let him know the call was about him.

“Please, call me Annabelle. Sophie told me what happened to Colin in class today. She’s very upset about it, and quite frankly, so are we. This is unacceptable, Mr. Pendragon. We cannot have something like this being taught to our children.

“Merlin, please. And thank you for your support.”

“Have you decided what to do about it?”

“We’re still working on it. We’ve got a meeting with the teacher and Principal tomorrow to discuss what happened.”

“Well, we just want you to know that whatever you decide, you have our full support. You must let us know if there is anything we can do to help. Sophie feels just awful for Colin and she’s very angry with Mrs Armstrong. She said that a lot of the kids were upset.”

“Tell Sophie that Colin’s feeling a bit better now. And can you thank her for her help. She ran and got Colin’s brother for him. She was a very good friend today.”

“Thank you Merlin, I’ll tell her. And please, do let us know if there is anything – anything – we can do to help.”

That was the first of a number of phone calls they received from other outraged parents. Apparently Colin’s crisis had affected a lot of kids in the class, all who went home and told their parents. All the phone calls were offers of support and the offer to help in any way. By 9pm, more than three-quarters of the class parents had called.

 

****

 

It was Jamie, finally, who gave them the idea on how to fix the problem. Colin had gone to bed early, still exhausted from the drama of the day. After yet another phone call, Jamie climbed on the couch between his fathers.

“Was that Brian’s mum?” he asked Merlin as he hung up the phone.

“Yes.”

“Which one?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well Brian’s got three mums.”

“Three?” Arthur look at his son.

“Yeah, Col says Brian’s dad keeps getting married. His first mum is his real mum, but he’s got two other mums too.”

“Well, I suppose that was his latest mum on the phone then,” Merlin answered.

“Jackson doesn’t even have a mum and dad. Col told me that Jackson lives with his grandparents.”

“And what else has Colin told you about his classmates parents?”

“Well, Billy’s ‘dopted. Col knows that cause Billy told Col his mum and dad chose him specially out of all the other kids. And Molly’s mum is in a special hospital. Her aunty is living with them until her mum gets out of hospital, but Molly says it’s gonna be a long time because her mum is hurting in her head.”

Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks over their son’s head.

“Will only has his mum. He doesn’t even know who his dad is. Col offered to share one of you with him, but Will said he didn’t need a dad cause his mum was awesome.”

Will was Colin’s best friend from school.

“Jenny’s only has her dad cause her mum and dad got divorced and her mum married someone else and is living with her new family. Col said that Will’s mum and Jenny’s dad should get married then they’d both have a mum and dad, but Will and Jenny don’t like each other and Will said that was a stupid idea.”

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured over Jamie’s head. “I think I know how to fix this.”

Merlin’s reply was cut off by the ringing of the phone, once again a parent offering support and help.

 

When Jamie was tucked in for the night, Arthur drew Merlin into the den and outlined his plan to fix the problem. Merlin thought it was brilliant and pulled out the parent’s directory for Colin’s class. He marked each family that had called, and also the details of the household as told by Jamie. 

“I’ll talk to Colin tomorrow and see if I can find out any more about the rest of the families.”

The last phone call for the night was to Morgana, asking her if they could drop Colin off at her house tomorrow during their meeting at the school. Of course they had to explain why they were meeting with the school and Morgana got as equally furious over the situation, but agreed that Colin could stay with her and Leon.

 

****

 

That night, Arthur and Merlin lay in bed holding each other. They had held it together all day in front of their sons. But now, in the privacy of their darkened bedroom, the barriers fell and the raw emotions bubbled to the surface.

They didn’t have sex, just held on to each other murmuring reassurances, calming each other and reaffirming their love and commitment to each other. 

Both of them had faced homophobia and hatred, together and individually, but they were adults. They could handle it. Colin had just turned 7 years old.

A slow tear traced down Merlin’s cheek and melted on Arthur’s chest. “He’s just a little boy. Why would she attack a little boy like that?”

Arthur hushed him, stroking his hair, dropping kisses on the curls so like his youngest son. But his own tears melted into those same curls.

“We’ll talk to her tomorrow. We’ll sort this out, I promise, love.”

“He doesn’t want to go back to school. He loves school, Arthur, and now he doesn’t want to go back.” Merlin bit back a sob.

“Don’t cry, love,” Arthur’s own voice broke. “We’ll make it better, I promise. We’ll find a way.”

So far, they hadn’t figured out any way that would convince Colin to go back to school. In the space of one day, a thoughtless, uncaring comment had changed him from a child who loved school and thrived in the learning environment with all his friends, to a child scared to leave his family in case they broke apart and disappeared.

“We’re a family, Merlin. You, Colin and Jamie are my family. The only family I need and the only family I want,” said Arthur, pulling Merlin more firmly into his arms.

“You, Jamie and Colin are my family,” said Merlin, dropping a kiss on Arthur’s chest. “And I love you, Arthur, more than you’ll every know. Thank you for those two wonderful boys, for making us a family.”

“We _are _a family,” Arthur whispered. “We are a family.”__


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur went to work the next morning, but was home by 11am. Their meeting with the principal and Colin’s teacher would happen during the lunch hour. A substitute teacher would take the first period in the afternoon in case the meeting ran long.

They dropped Colin off with Morgana and Leon, who was unaccountably home for the day. Then they headed to the boy’s school.

 

****

 

Principal Amanda Dixon closed the file on Colin and placed it on top of the file she had also pulled on Jamie. The boys were the son’s of a homosexual couple, and a comment made by Colin’s teacher during a lesson on families had precipitated this current crisis. The principal glanced at the teacher, Candice Armstrong, sitting in a chair off to the side, waiting for the parents to arrive. 

Honestly, in this day and age, she couldn’t believe that someone would make such a stupid and thoughtless comment. Family dynamics were changing more and more and the school system had long ago accepted that families came in many forms and sizes. What on earth was Candice thinking when she denied Colin’s parentage? Colin’s father had been furious on the phone, implying but stopping short of demanding the teacher’s immediate dismissal. 

There were voices in the outer office then the two men were ushered into Principal Dixon’s office. She had never met these men before and as she rose to meet them, she felt a purely feminine reaction as they stepped into the office. Beside her, she head Candice Armstrong suck in a breath.

Arthur was in full power-suit mode, looking every inch the commanding business executive of a major corporation. He had obviously come straight from work. His light gray silk suit and power-red tie fit him like a glove and highlighted his fit, well-muscled body. He radiated power and dominance. With his stunning blonde good look and piercing sky-blue eyes, he was obviously Jamie’s birth father. 

Beside Arthur, Merlin was his diametric opposite. Dressed in black pants, shirt and tie, with a dark gray v-necked jumper, his slender build, pale skin, dark hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes gave him an air of dark leashed energy. This was obviously Colin’s birth father.

The two men stood together, wearing matching expressions of determination. They had no idea what a stunning picture they presented, the light and the dark, the powerful and the leashed. The feminine side of both women wavered between the two, trying to decide which one was the most beautiful, for beautiful they most definitely were. It was a damn shame and a waste for all women that the men were gay.

Principal Dixon stood, held out her hand and smiled. “I’m Amanda Dixon, Principal of this school, and this is Candice Armstrong, Colin’s teacher.”

Arthur shook her hand and introduced himself. “Arthur Pendragon, Colin’s father.”

Merlin followed suit. “Merlin Emrys, Colin’s father.”

Both men pointedly ignored Candice Armstrong’s outstretched hand.

Principal Dixon offered them seats then resumed her seat behind her desk.

“Thank you for requesting this meeting, gentlemen. Firstly, let me offer my sincere apologies for the incident that has precipitated our meeting.”

The two men shot matching glares on the unfortunate Mrs Armstrong.

“Before we start, how’s Colin?” Asked Principal Dixon.

“Very upset. He’s had his foundations shaken,” Merlin said, tension in every line of his body. 

“He doesn’t want to come back to school. He’s worried that if we leave his sight, our family will fall apart.” Added Arthur, equally tense.

Principal Dixon sighed. “I’m so sorry to hear that. This should never have happened. I’ve discussed the matter with Mrs Armstong and - ”

“How exactly did it happen?” asked Merlin. He directed his question to Colin’s teacher. “What on earth motivated you to say such things to our son?”

“Mr Emrys, I assure you it was not my intention to upset Colin. We were talking about families, about what constitutes a family and – “

There was a commotion of loud voices in the outer office before the door to the principal’s office burst open. Candice Armstrong stopped in surprise as the most amazingly beautiful woman stepped into the office. A stunning face was topped with a fall of jet black waves cascading down her back. Emerald green eyes snapped back and forth at the room’s occupants. Encased in an obviously expensive designer outfit, the woman’s body was as stunning as her face.

“I’m so sorry, Principal Dixon, I tried to tell her you were in a meeting.” Marion the secretary wrung her hands in concern.”

“Morgana, what are you…”

“Morgana! What the hell…”

“It’s alright, Marion. Gentlemen, I assume you know this woman?”

“This is my sis – “ began Arthur. Morgana cut him off.

“I’m Colin’s mother.”

The two men paled at the statement. Candice Armstrong gaped at her. 

Principal Dixon said “I wasn’t aware Colin’s mother was in the picture.”

“Morgana, you can’t!” Merlin leapt to his feet, his face a study in distress.

“Morgana, you promised, we have a – “ Arthur cut in.

“Oh relax you two, I’m not here to claim Colin. You’re his only parents. I’m just here to find out why the hell your son, our son, thinks his family is falling apart.”

Principal Dixon looked from one to the other to the other. “You’re Colin’s birth mother? So you and Mr Emrys were – “

“What Merlin and I were or were not, or how Colin came into existence, is not the question. The fact is that Merlin is Colin’s father and Arthur is also his father – they are his real parents and that little boy was and is very much wanted. I am his birth mother. Only his birth mother – no other claim on him. I am his Aunt Morgana. His only parents are Arthur and Merlin.”

“Your his aunt?” gasped Candice Armstrong.

“She’s my sister,” said Arthur.

“Which technically and genetically makes Arthur fully related to Colin. Which I believe was part of the issue here, am I right?”

Principal Dixon looked at the two men. “Gentlemen, do you have a problem with Mrs..?”

“LeFay”

“Mrs LeFay joining the talks?”

Morgana looked at Arthur and Merlin, then reached out and grabbed a hand of each. “I promise, I’m make no claims on him. I’m just here to support you.” 

Something silent passed between three of them and agreement was reached. An extra chair was brought in for Morgana and the meeting resumed.

“Mrs Armstrong – I believe you were explaining how this situation came about. Please continue,” Principal Dixon instructed.

Candice Armstrong cleared her throat, and faced three cold faces. 

“We were talking about families, about what constitutes a family. Traditionally, a family is a mother, a father and the children. Colin mentioned that he had two fathers and no mother, and I was explaining that a mother was needed in order to have children. Colin mentioned that his brother belonged to his dad and he belonged to his Papa and I said that if there was not common mother, than his brother wasn’t his blood brother and –“

“Jamie is 100% Colin’s brother in every single way that matters!” Arthur exploded. “And that little boy is mine! He’s mine just as much as he’s Merlin’s!”

“Mr Pendragon, we were talking about true families and – “

“True families? And that’s how you define a true family? Mother, father and blood children?”

“Well, yes, traditionally – “

“Are you married Mrs Armstrong?” Arthur asked.

“Yes I am.”

“To your first husband?” Arthur already knew the answer, he had done his homework.

“Well no, I’m remarried.”

“Is this second husband the father of your children?”

“No, their father is my first husband.”

“Ah, so then you’re not a true family! By your definition, you’re not a traditional true family.”

“What? Of course we are, my kids have their father…”

“But he’s not your husband anymore. You have a new husband. The children are not the blood children of your husband. So by your own standards, you are not a true family.”

Candice Armstrong floundered as she looked at Arthur, wide-eyed.

“Mrs Armstrong, how many students in your class?” Asked Merlin.

“Um, 22. I have 22 students.”

Merlin nodded, then picked up the folder he had brought with him to the meeting. He pulled out a piece of paper.

“This is a list of all the students in your class, and the make-up of their families. Out of 22 kids, only eight of them have what you term a ‘traditional family – father and mother both blood relative to their kids. This is the make-up of the rest of the families.  
Brian Devon is currently on his third mother – not a traditional, true family.  
Billy Edwards is adopted - not a traditional, true family,  
Molly Jenkin’s aunt is living with her father and parenting Molly while her mother is in hospital - not a traditional, true family,  
Will Paterson – “

“Mr Emrys.” Principal Dixon interrupted, “I think you’ve made your point. Perhaps – “

“I-am-not-finished.” Merlin’s voice was soft and deadly, icy cold, his eyes were like shards of ice. Even the imposing Pendragon siblings reared back cautiously at the warning in the voice.

“Will Paterson,” Merlin continued, “has only ever been raised by his mother – doesn’t even know who his father is - not a traditional, true family.  
Jackson McGraidy is being raised by his grandparents because both his parents are recovering drug addicts - not a traditional, true family.  
Jenny Windom’s mother divorced her dad and has abandoned the family - not a traditional, true family…” 

Merlin continued until he finished listing all 14 students and their varying family structures.

“So tell me, Mrs Armstrong. Are you going to call out each of these children and inform them that they don’t have a proper family? A true family?"

Candice Armstrong’s face was red with embarrassment. “Of course not, Mr Emrys.”

“Then why single out my son – our son?”

“I…I…I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking…”

“’Sorry’ doesn’t help our little boy, nor restore his confidence.” Arthur stated, his voice equally as chilling as Merlin’s had been.

“The definition of a true family, Mrs Armstrong,” said Morgana, “is adults - one, two or more – whoever they may be, loving and caring for and believing in the children they are raising – regardless of how these children arrived in their life. True parents are there for their children, day in and day out, building their confidence, encouraging their dreams, helping them to become good human beings and believing in their future. True parents love their children with their whole hearts. 

“Colin has true parents, Mrs Armstrong. He had two fathers and regardless of who his birth father is, both these men love Colin with their entire being. They _are _his parents. His only parents. His _true _parents. And Jamie is his brother, just as surely as Arthur and Merlin are his parents. From the moment Jamie saw his newborn brother, he grabbed hold of him and he has never let him go. Jamie is Colin’s brother, totally, completely, and truly. And you had absolutely no right to tell him otherwise.”____

Candice Armstrong was close to tears. The love and caring radiating from the three people opposite her, when they talked about their son Colin, left absolutely no doubt in her mind that he was part of a very tight, loving family unit.

“I’m so sorry, I was wrong to say what I said. Colin is obviously loved very much and I should have thought before saying what I did. If there’s anyway that I could make it up to him I would.”

“We have a suggestion.” Merlin said.

“I’m willing to hear your suggestion, Mr Emrys,” said Principal Dixon. “I think we all would like nothing better than to put this whole mess behind us and get Colin back to school and secure in his family.”

Merlin pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to Arthur to read out.

“First, we’ll bring Colin back to class, but Mrs Armstrong has to apologize to him – in front of the class since the whole class knows what was said.”

Candice Armstrong nodded in agreement.

“Next, we propose the class participate in another discussion about what really makes up a true family. Although Mrs Armstrong’s words were directed to Colin, the other children heard and many of them are also upset. We believe that this is a great opportunity for the children to talk about and learn what it means to be a family, and how even though everyone had a different type of family, what’s most important is not blood-ties, but the love and caring in that family unit.

Both Mrs Armstrong and Principal Dixon nodded agreement.

“Since Colin is the centre of this mess, Merlin and I would like to attend the class to help answer any questions the children might have. We’ve talked to some of the other parents, and a few of them would also like to attend the class. Mrs Armstrong of course, would lead the session.”

Following discussions on the logistics of making this happen, it was agreed they would hold the session after recess tomorrow. The school would contact all the parents in Colin’s class to let them know what’s happening, and invite them to participate in the session.

At the end of the meeting, Merlin, Arthur and Morgana stood up and shook hands with the principal and Mrs Armstrong. She apologized to them once more.

To Arthur she said, “Colin and his brother are a very lucky boys to have two parents who love them so much,” 

And to Merlin she said. “I’m really very sorry, Mr Emrys, for any distress I’ve caused Colin. He’s a wonderful little boy and very popular with the other students. He’s a good student and contributes a great deal to the class. We’ve missed him and look forward to his return.”

 

***

 

When Arthur, Merlin and Morgana reached the parking lot, Morgana hugged each of the men in turn. She could still see concern in their eyes. Ever since the newborn Colin had been placed in Merlin’s arms, and then Arthur’s, he had belonged wholly and completely to them. She had never once laid any type of claim on him. Except for today.

Morgana grabbed a hand of each of the men. “I meant what I said in there. I am not making any claim whatsoever on Colin. He’s your son. I only came incase a mother figure was needed to solve this mess. Now let’s go get your son. When I left him with Leon, they were designing a tree house for the backyard.”

“You don’t have a big enough tree in your backyard,” Arthur pointed out.

Morgana laughed as she got in her car. “I never said it was for my yard!” She slammed the door and drove off.

Merlin and Arthur got into their car. Before starting the car, Arthur reached over and squeezed Merlin’s hand. “You alright now?”

Merlin nodded. “You?”

“Yeah. I think the session tomorrow will be good for everyone, not just Colin. It’ll teach all the kids about tolerance and acceptance. Now let’s go get our little boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

There were more than a few tears the next morning when Colin was told he had to go back to school. He finally agreed only because his Daddy and his Papa were going with him into the class. 

But it was a very subdued little boy who climbed into the car and was strapped into his seatbelt. For the first time in a couple of years, Merlin allowed Dragon to ride to school, clutched in Colin’s arm. Arthur had driven Jamie to school at the regular time, but Colin was going in for the special class after morning recess. While Arthur drove, Merlin tried to keep Colin engaged in conversation.

 

***

 

They arrived at the school just as recess was over. Holding hands with his fathers, one on either side, Colin walked to his classroom. Both men felt his grip tighten the closer they got to the room. 

All the other students were already in the room and they heard Mrs Armstrong call the class to order. Arthur knocked on the open class door then lead a reluctant Colin in, followed by Merlin.

“Colin!” Sophie leaped out of her desk and ran up to him. “You came back!” She gave him a blinding smile of welcome.

“Hey Col, we missed you.” Will, Colin’s best friend from class was close behind Sophie. He reached out and put his arm around Colin’s shoulder. “Good thing you came back. Without you there’s more girls in the class. Us fellows gotta stick together.”

Will pulled Colin away from his fathers and back to his desk.

“Hey Pendragon!” Colin looked up at Gavin, the class bully. “You missed school yesterday. You can copy my notes if you want.”

Colin stared at him gobsmacked, then smiled. “Thanks Gavin.” He took his seat in his desk then gave his fathers a small smile.

There was a commotion behind Merlin and he turned to the open door to see more parents waiting to come in. As each set of parents entered the classroom, their child called out in welcome. The parents ranged themselves around the perimeter of the room and when it looked like no others would arrive, Mrs Armstrong began the session.

“Children, today is a special day, because we are going to talk about families. That’s why some of you have your parents here. But before we start, Colin, can you come up here?”

Colin looked up in panic, his frantic eyes searching out his fathers. At their smiles of encouragement, he slid out of his desk and death marched to the front of the room, head hanging low in embarrassment.

When he reached Mrs Armstrong, she put her arms around his frail shoulders and addressed the class. “A couple of days ago, I said something that wasn’t correct, and I hurt Colin with what I said.” 

Mrs Armstrong knelt down in front of Colin and lifted his face to look at her. “Colin, I’m very, very sorry for what I said. I know now that I was completely wrong. I talked to your Daddy and your Papa and I know they both love your very, very much. And yes, you were right – you do have two daddies and a proper family. And Jamie is really lucky to have such a great little brother. You, Jamie, your Daddy and your Papa are a real family, Colin, and don’t you ever believe anyone who says that you’re not, OK?”

Colin looked at her in wonder, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. He nodded in agreement.

“Good. And will you accept my apology?”

Colin nodded again, then looked at his parents in amazement. He saw Daddy reach for Papa’s hand and give it a squeeze. They both smiled back at him.

“Now, we would really like you to come back to class with us, Colin,” Mrs Armstrong said as she stood up again. “We’ve missed you – haven’t we class?”

The class cheered in agreement and Colin took his seat, once again wearing his customary grin.

“Now class,” Mrs Armstrong calmed them down. “How many of you can tell me all the different types of family there are?” 

Hands shot up and the session started. It was a lively session with children introducing their parents and talking about their unique family set-up. 

When Gavin, the class bully revealed that he was a foster child, without proper parents, he glared around the class, daring any of his classmates to make fun of him. It was Colin who spoke up first.

“That doesn’t matter, Gav. You can come to my house anytime. Papa and Daddy always say that our family have got more love then the universe can hold. You can share in our family anytime you need some love, OK?”

Merlin gulped back a sob of pure pride in his son. He looked at Arthur and saw that his eyes were extra bright. Both men nodded agreement when Gavin looked over at them.

“You’ll like going to Col’s house, Gav,” Will piped up. “His Papa is a wicked good cook.”

The parents burst our laughing.

At the back of the room, Arthur moved closer to Merlin and slipped his arm around his waist. Merlin surreptitiously leaned into his lover and twined his fingers with Arthur’s.

“Thank you,” Arthur whispered.

“For what?” Merlin whispered back.

“For that amazing little boy. For our son.”


End file.
